Anger
by Bloodyredshade
Summary: We are forgotten. We are the true berserkers. Locked away in these caverns far enough that even the dwarfs and the darkspawn do not hear us. Freedom awaits. So will you rise up or fall into the fade?


**Prologue **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Well people I'm back.

_ One emotion has many names, rage, vengeance, justice, and vendetta. All serve a purpose however; the one thing that they all share is anger. Anger is such a violent and contagious emotion and it can come from anywhere. It can come from a loss, a cheating lover, a friend, from your family. It makes people believe anger is uncontrollable. Not true. They just do not take the time to understand it, to harness it, to control it. The ones who take time with this emotion become what I consider a berserker. A person in touch with his rage and able to use it in everyday life or at least every once in a while, let it be known that holding in the aggression is not a path I recommend. The longer a berserker holds in his anger the more side effects start to show. Most notably, the shaking of the hands, short temper, hallucinations and eventually a total break in a person's psyche which drives them into a feral sort of berserker unstoppable unless killed. _

_There are many types of berserkers however, over the years the blood lines have pooled together and one single form of berserkers were created. They were eventually called the Furies. Masters of their inner rage, slaves of none, and makers of their own fate; however no matter how peaceful they actually were they were feared, hated and envied by all. They evolved enough to where they did not suffer the normal symptoms of berserker rage. Some of these include, sever weakness, headaches and even comas._

_Eventually with much time, effort, blood, and sacrifice the Furies eventually disappeared off the face of the world. No one has seen or heard of a living Fury in over a thousand years which proves how effective the extermination was-_

A gloved hand slammed the cover of the book shut.

"History is written by the victor." A masked figure picked up the book and tossed it into a pile of large dusty tomes.

"Just because my kind lost does not mean they can talk about us as if we were gone."

A presence made itself known at the opening of the cave.

"Excuse me Matriarch. But the meeting…"

"Yes I know. It is time. Let's go." The figure stood up sighed.

Chapter 1

Silence filled the tunnels. The sounds of whips flying through the air and the screams of pain were gone, gone for almost two hundred years. All that remained in the tunnels were bones turning into dust, and the illuminating green slime from the barely edible mushrooms. Miles above was a massive room that could easily fit more than a million people. Hanging on the ceiling the green slime showed that the enormous space was fully taken advantage of by the cloaked figures, all standing erect and silent.

The only distinguishable feature they shared was they're difference in height ranging from five' five to six' seven, they all stared at a tiny figure of five foot as he walked onto a platform in front of the assembly. He stood in front of the podium and grasped the sides as if he needed help to stand up. He took in a deep breath and shuddered as if it pained him. Softly he started his voice that of young adult rang across the dome like a crack of thunder and carried authority to all who listened.

"My brothers, my sisters, my cousins, my fathers, my mothers, my family!" His voice came to a shout as he spoke the last word. He paused to make sure he had everyone's attention before continuing.

"We have lived for centuries, under the ground, in this tomb! And as the years pass we like the stone we were forced to carve changed. We grew harder, stronger, and tougher. At first our guards destroyed our bodies and our minds. But now look at us now. We have overthrown our guards, we have destroyed our iron shackles, and we have gained our freedom through misery and death! This is our kingdom! This is our home! This is everything that our forefathers could have ever dreamed of!" The figure raised his cloaked arms to the ceiling.

A roar of approval shook the caves and tunnels for miles. The figure lowered his arms and the roar gradually died down to silence.

"Although we have succeeded in living our ancestors dream. The time has come for us to live ours. Our ex-captors had sought to lock us in here ever since news of our rebellion reached them. Since then they have no doubt have thought us dead and would have us forgotten in this dark pit. They have failed with their first goal but have succeeded in their second. We are forgotten to them."

A million voices rang out in protest at what he said. They all thought no one could or ever would forget them. No one could forget their ways and no one could ever forget their might. They were glorious. So they thought. The young man cloaked in darkness raised his fist and shattered the stone pedestal and immediately his subjects fell silent. He watched the dust settled before he began again.

"I know we were once glorious. Songs and myths were sung about us, about our beauty and our grace. We were everything they wanted to be. But their jealousy blinded them and our trusting ways hindered us. And soon we were their slaves broken and used. Fit only to work the mines. And they were right! For a time."

He looked around to see if anyone would challenge his claim, no one did.

"They may have forgotten what we were to them. They may have forgotten what we could do. They may even have blocked the memory of us out. But I say to you this! We will never be forgotten, we will remind them who the **Furies **were, and we will remind them why they once feared us!!!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening. And it took thirty minutes for the figure to calm the mob down.

"As I speak we are only a few hundred feet from emerging to the new world. But be warned. Our disturbances have not gone unquestioned. An army marches across their land. I can hear them surely as well as you can. They will try to push us back into this tomb of ours. Do not shake at this thought. This is our birthright and our destiny and no one will take it from us. I will lead you all to a place where we will always be at peace that we have never known. I will lead you to fresh air. I will lead you to fresh water and I will lead you to food. Now I must ask you not as your matriarch but as your brother on the eve of threshold are you with me?"

This roar was louder than the other two causing dust to fall from the ceiling and the entire room shake as if in an earthquake.

"My people go to the upper tunnels. And wait for our engineers to reach the surface. We will see the world I promise you that. Rest for now though and sharpen your weapons. We may need them where we are going."

Some chuckled at their matriarch's dark joke but most just held their weapons and tested the edges for any dullness. Slowly the dome emptied out and most of the people went into their home to say a final good bye to their homes. Many vowed never to come back though it may cost them their lives.

A few special groups however, did as their matriarch had told them to do. Though the centuries of the mine had warped their bodies and their minds the people of the Geck still had their natural affinity with the blade. They rebuilt their lost martial art and quickly became fast and lethal. They would be needed when they emerged. Even the matriarch was in a small corner of the carved out training ground.

Eventually all left except for him and he stood silent and slightly panting from the heavy work out. He laid the steel sword at his side he sat down and methodically breathed in and out. Each breath brought him a little more peace. Until he finally achieved what made him matriarch of his race. The balance between life and death called the ancestor's state. This allowed him the ability to contact the dead. Only in dire times could this power be drawn forth. Every use took five years off the users' life. Slowly he searched through the Fade and after three hours he found the spirit he wished to pull into the living world.

"Father I have need of your wisdom once again. I have called a march to the surface. Soon we will come to the point where only a few feet will separate us from the freedom we have all strived for since they put on the shackles. I have no doubt we are in the right. What I am concerned about are the people how can I protect them all?" Doubt weighed heavily on his voice.

"Our people are strong Gorge. And you have led them up to this point. Do not doubt yourself. Remember we are the Furies and if there is anything stronger then our bodies it is the pride contained within them. Go forth with the blessing of all of us trapped in this place. Show the world who we once were." And with that the spirit faded away.

"I will father. I will." The matriarch broke his trance and picked himself up and looked at the green lined ceiling and thought out loud.

"Tomorrow I will have you a different color." He walked toward the upper levels ready to face the world he knew not of and would conquer it if need be. If not for himself then for the future of his people.

**This will be a Dragon age fic. Ill add that into the next chapter. I'm just trying to find out if I still have the ability to write. Please review. Swearing and violence is allowed. **


End file.
